The House of Hades
by arsenicCatnip X33
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus. Nico has got the job of leading 5 other demigods and a goat to a temple. Camp Half Blood will soon be under attack. How will they all succeed in beating Gaia and the giants?


NICO'S LIFE SUCKED. First he got told that he was a son of Hades. Of course, he'd been excited at that point but all Nico did was roam in the underworld. Then his sister Bianca died. And years after that he gets captured by two giants. He could still remember the horrible smell of Ephialtes and the craziness of Otis in his dreams. Then the only two people he knew that were on the ship were lost in Tartarus probably still falling. And now Percy Jackson had appointed him to lead some group of demigods to Greece while taking a statue of Athena who holds the key to uniting the Roman and Greek camps. No pressure huh?

Right now Nico was pacing around the deck looking at the map of Greece intently. He couldn't shake the vision of Percy and Annabeth falling in total darkness... "Nico?". Nico turned his head away from the map as he heard a soft voice.

" Huh? Yeah?" He replied

"Uhh...umm...are Percy and Annabeth ok...yet?" Hazel asked. Nico concentrated on the souls. Over the years his powers had grown greatly. He felt Annabeth and Percy alive, but it felt like Annabeth was close to dying and Percy being weakened... Hopefully he was wrong.

"Their perfect." Nico lied while forcilg a smile. Hazel sighed a breath of relief. Leo was steering the helm of the boat in front of Nico. Frank was in his room sleeping. Hazel stood near Nico eating a McDonalds Happy Meal. Piper was sitting on the dining table fiddling with her dagger. Jason was sitting next to her. Coach Hedge was watching a baseball match. All this made Nico realize how less chances they had to win a fight against the giants much less Gaia.

Nico thought about his dream last night. He had seen something he did not want to remember yet he was still thinking about it. Nico looked at the view. The sun was coming down over the same building Percy and Annabeth fell in. After a while the bell for dinner rang.

At dinner Nico was impressed with Leo. You could summon anything you want. Nico thought of fish and chips and there it was. Suddenly Jason cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him. Nico had never really thought of Jason as a strong demigod, he had always looked up on Percy. But while going to save Annabeth from Arachne Percy had told him about Jason.

" We...we need a plan. We lost Annabeth and Percy but we must...go on. Any-" started Jason but he was cut off by a scream from Piper. Piper looked terrified. She had wide eyes and her dagger was on the floor. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Percy...Annabeth... Gaea kills them." Piper stuttered. She looked like a mental patient right now.

"Piper what's wrong?" Jason asked nervously rushing to her.

"Percy... absorbed by ground...Anna- Annabeth absorbed by ground...both absorbed." Piper said before passing out. Jason and Hedge carried her to her room. Then there was silence.

"Soooooooo," said Leo casually. Frank, Hazel and Nico looked at him.

"What? I'm just trying to lighten up the mood here." Leo said. At that moment Jason came back in to the room.

"Piper's fine... she's resting now." Jason said nervously. Then it struck Nico. Piper had said that Percy and Annabeth were dead, which Nico assumed was after looking at her knife. As far as Percy had told him that Piper's knife was kind of enchanted. Then Nico's dream... Percy and Annabeth had died in it. Then he remembered Annabeth and Percy's weakened souls when he concentrated on the dead. What if Percy and Annabeth were dead? No, Nico could feel them but barely.

Suddenly Nico gasped. He felt as if he was in his body but he couldn't control it. He saw Frank saying something but he couldn't hear it. It was as if he was possessed. Then Possessed-Nico walked over to Hazel who was sitting eating her quesadilla. Hazel looked at Nico. Possessed-Nico said something like "Come with me." Then Hazel stood up. Nico wondered what was happening. Possessed-Nico walked over to Hazel's room while she followed. Then Hazel said something. P-Nico replied "You'll see." Hazel then moved back to her drawer and "Leo how much time will it take to get to Epirus?" He asked

"About a day and a half." replied Leo. Nico remembered his second dream. He remembered him and the five in Epirus and some demigod of Hecate fighting a bunch of earthborns. Then he remembered them with Percy and Annabeth at a pair of gold glowing doors. The son of Hecate was looking at the Doors Of Death nervously. Nico shook out of his thoughts.

"What about the attack on Camp Half-Blood?" Leo asked. Jason's face paled.

"Pi-Piper looked in her knife and they were planning on attacking tomorrow." said Jason nervously. Then there was silence.

began searching for something as P-Nico slowly took out a knife out of his pockets. Nico didn't recall having it. P-Nico moved towards Hazel with the knife behind his back. He walked forwards and forwards getting ready to strike. Nico wanted to stop this from happening but he couldn't.

"Hey Hazel and Nico, Jason is calling you." Said Frank when he entered the room. P-Nico quickly put his knife back without anyone noticing. Hazel went out and said something to the Possessed Nico. He nodded. Once Hazel headed ut Nico gasped. He was back to normal. Nico was stunned. What had happened to him?

Nico headed outside to the dining table. He sat down on his chair as Jason stood up.

"Leo how much time will it take to get to Epirus?" He asked

"About a day and a half." replied Leo. Nico remembered his second dream. He remembered him and the five in Epirus and some demigod of Hecate fighting a bunch of earthborns. Then he remembered them with Percy and Annabeth at a pair of gold glowing doors. The son of Hecate was looking at the Doors Of Death nervously. Nico shook out of his thoughts.

"What about the attack on Camp Half-Blood?" Leo asked. Jason's face paled.

"Pi-Piper looked in her knife and they were planning on attacking tomorrow." said Jason nervously. Then there was silence.

"I'm going to check on Piper, you all should sleep." Jason said as he went to check on Piper and Hedge. After that Frank went then Hazel. Leo and Nico were alone. After a while of awkward silence Leo left too. Nico decided to go as well. He walked towards Percy's room which had now become his. He lay on the bed and prayed to the gods for everything to work out. And then Nico slept.


End file.
